


Joy Ride

by TemptedCorpse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humor, Not the Louboutin, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptedCorpse/pseuds/TemptedCorpse
Summary: “And here we see a panicked CEO-“ Kara is cut off with a Louboutin to the face. “YOU ASSHOLES!” Lena screams.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	Joy Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Fic written by two doofuses in a group chat.

Lena enters the car telling Frank her destination, when the door is shut the partition slides down. “Attention passenger! You’re in for one hell of a ride!” Lena looks up eyes wide, scared she’s about to be kidnapped. Alex shifts some gears and floors it, running over bushes. “ALEX!” Kara peeps her head through the sunroof opening, camera in hand. 

Lena drops her phone, eyes wide as she watches Kara dangles through the roof opening, a red light on the camcorder in her hand. "I’m on the roof Alex, dang couldn't you wait until I was in position first." Kara yells over the sound of the wind. 

“And here we see a panicked CEO-“ Kara is cut off with a Louboutin to the face. “YOU ASSHOLES!” Lena screams.

"you better pick that up Kara. That's expensive!" Lena yells, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Yes dear." Kara says briefly.

Alex makes a sharp turn, Kara is sent flying off the roof.

Lena keeps her arms crossed smug smirk worn on her face “it’s what she deserves!”

Nia has a mini heart attack on the sidewalk as Kara rolls off the back of the car, the concrete cracking as she lands.

Kara gets up and flies onto the roof climbing her way into the car. “Jesus Alex!” Kara pouts throwing herself next to Lena.

Heel in hand she wraps her arms around Lena, pouting into her shoulder.

Alex loses control after hitting a pot hole and crashes into a palm tree.

Kelly watches on as her wife gets into yet another predicament.

Kara carries Lena out of the smoking car, setting her down gently on the sidewalk before she flies back to the car pulling Alex out of the driver seat, blood running down her head. “THAT WAS AWESOME!” Alex says as she smiles giving a thumbs up.

The car soon blows up with flames a blazing after everyone is at a safe distance.

"you're an idiot" Kelly says, walking up to them.

Lena stumbles as she gets up small cuts here and there “great now I have to explain this one to the insurance company!”

News headline the next day:  
L-Corp CEO's sister in law wrecks 5th car of the month.

Catco: Supergirl spotted near L-Corp CEO car crash.

"I refuse to comment on those hooligans" says Cat Grant, returning CEO of CatCo.

National city blows up with the rest of earth. They lived happily. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> *Skips around burning car* “And that’s all folks!” Nia says with beaming joy.
> 
> I was today years old when I found out Louis Vuitton and Louboutin are two different brands.


End file.
